unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Mart
Mario Mart is a shopping/racing shame. It is a spin off of the Mario Fart games. The player races through many markets to spend the most amount of money. It has many features, including one which is unlockable. The game had a story mode, in wich an ad came up on TV, saying whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the players speed, while getting a non useless item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, and 3839 pieces of official artwork. However after the game got boring and old, Mario Mart's site died, the toys all exploded and the official artwork was lost down the sewers. It has a rival, Mario Kart. Playable characters : This list is incomplete! Whoever has this game put more characters! *Toad - Mush Toad *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Cart *Hitario - Hicartio *New Mario - New Ma-Cart *Wario - Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green Panther *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Spiky Wheel *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro *Pickle - Pickle Cart *Internet The Explorer - The Recycle Bin *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Red Cart - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - General Goomba's Tank - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Kumatora - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * Stick Man - Drawn Race Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game * Spongebob Squarepants - Shell 32 - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb Cups *Eattime Cup - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup *Magazine Cup - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup *Coffee Cup - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup *Special Cup - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup *Mirror Mode - Unlock by winning the Special Cup *Break-out Mode - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode *Last Cup - Unlock by beating the game Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow Category: Shames Category: Best Shames